


Look whose talking now или Д. и медвежонок

by SleepSpindles



Series: Дючье [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>для Дюка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look whose talking now или Д. и медвежонок

**Author's Note:**

> …квартира пуста, но мы здесь…  
> (Кино)

\- Дюк, легко убить человека?  
Он сидел в кресле, в углу. Солнце тихо стекало с иссиня-черных волос на узкие плечи, тонкие запястья и впитывалось в пальцы.  
\- Ничего трудного. Когда не смотришь в глаза, не чувствуешь запах его страха. Когда вообще его не знаешь, никогда не видел. А убил ли ты? Убивают живых, а если его не было…  
Он в возбуждении махнул рукой и сделал несколько шагов: вперед – поворот - назад.  
\- Дюк, а за что? Он ведь не враг тебе.  
\- Не враг, да и не друг, надо полагать. Никто.  
\- Значит и не жалко?  
\- Жалеют живых  
\- Так он живой, просто ты, Дюк, этого не знаешь.  
\- А раз не знаю, так и не было ничего. Не б-ы-л-о!  
\- Но он существует независимо от нас и наших знаний о нем!  
\- Вранье все это!  
Он сел в кресло и насупился. «Вранье!» - в раздражении стукнул по подлокотнику. Прислушался. Через некоторое время Дюк понял, что раздвоился. Отзеркалился и отражается сам в себе. «Ну это уже слишком! Пора идти обедать».  
Он любил полакомиться медвежатинкой. Медвежье мясо при умелом приготовлении становится чрезвычайно вкусным.  
Дюк отрезал небольшой кусочек, насадил на вилку и изящным движением отправил в рот. Смакуя, запил белым вином из бокала с высоким горлышком.  
\- Дюк, а легко убить медведя?  
Дюк с плохо скрываемым бешенством звенькнул тарелкой о бокал. Затем сделал несколько вдохов – выдохов, прикрыл глаза и принялся массировать виски.  
\- Если есть хорошее охотничье ружье, совсем нетрудно. Главное целить в лоб.  
\- А не жалко?  
Дюк вскочил. Тонкостенный бокал с дорогим вином полетел на пол.  
\- НЕТ, НЕ ЖАЛКО! – стекло хрустнуло под востроносым ботинком. Повернувшись на каблуках, Дюк широким шагом вышел из кухни.  
Дрожь в коленях заставила вновь опуститься в кресло.  
\- Дюк…  
\- Что…- еле слышно и безжизненно  
\- Дюк, как ты думаешь, почему самые гадкие, отвратительные, подлые поступки совершаются с легким сердцем?  
\- Ну… может… они не такие гадкие, - голос был почти просящий.  
\- Дюк, ты что-то неважно выглядишь. Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
\- Да-а-а… - тело скользнуло и глухо ударилось об пол. Дюк посмотрел наверх. Крыша съехала, и над ним простерлись бездонные голубые небеса шизофрении…

 

9.10.2003


End file.
